


Drabbles

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: old drabbles from tumblr





	1. Rhodey/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roommates au

Rhodey should have known not to take a nap when Tony didn’t have a class. He should have known to fight the sleep his deprived body needed.

His sock was wet and he hated life. The whole floor was covered in mini solo cups filled to the brim with water. He groaned and flopped backwards back onto the bed, cursing Tony.

 _Speak of the devil_ , he thought when his phone went off with Tony’s ringtone.

**Forgot to mention, the floor is lava!**

Rhodey narrowed his eyes at the text.  _That little fucker._  One time!  _One_   _time_  he plays that joke on Tony and  _this_  happens.

 **This means war**  he texted back.


	2. Natasha/Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake relationship au

Natasha leaned in to Sharon’s ear, her red hair brushing against her bare shoulder. Sharon held down a shiver. It didn’t help that they were at the Maria Stark Foundation gala and dancing, Natasha’s left hand on her lower back and her right in Sharon’s hand.

“They’re onto us,” she whispered, her breath sent goosebumps down Sharon’s back. “We have to make this seem more believable.”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” Sharon said, keeping a cool demeanor, lifting an eyebrow.

She learned to  _never_  challenge the Black Widow.  _Her kisses were just as deadly as her bites._


	3. Bucky/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting at a support group au

Tony nearly choked on his courtesy water when he saw the man that walked through the door. He looked like a walking sexy hobo, a combo Tony never saw himself interested in.

_Oh no_ , Tony thought when he heard the guy talking to someone about where the meeting was,  _he’s got the Brooklyn Accent_. Tony was always a sucker for those.

The person the sexy hobo was talking to pointed at Tony and now the guy was walking to him,  _shit shit shit what What Do I say???_ Tony felt his brain readying to blue screen.

“Hey I’m Bucky, I was told you know the way to the, uh,” the sexy hobo  -  _Bucky_  - said, pulling out a piece of paper, squinting at it, “PTSD meeting?”

“What?” Tony mentally restarted his brain and processed what Bucky, the sexy hobo, said, “Oh, right! Um, why don’t I walk you there?”

Tony might just visit every meeting of the month, instead of every third one.


	4. Bucky/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friends sibling au

Bucky’s beer glass clinked as he set it down so he wouldn’t spill it as he laughed at Rhodes’s story.

“Then what happened?” Bucky asked, his cheeks hurting.

“Well then Tony-”

“Tony didn’t do anything and he pleads the fifth,” said a voice behind Bucky. He turned and thought he was looking at an angel. Bucky guessed this was Tony.

Bucky didn’t hear the words Tony and Rhodes were exchanging, he was to busy checking out the man, more specifically, his bubble butt. He bit his lip as he watched Tony walk away, his hips swaying.

He was forcibly torn away from that nice image to one full of an angry Rhodes.

“Hurt my brother and I hurt you.  _Got it_?”

Bucky thought his head was going to fall off with how hard he was nodding.


	5. Bucky/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting in prison au

“So Ross put you in here too, huh?” Tony raised an eyebrow at the new guy, stuffing his face with the slop the Raft serves every Friday.

“Yeah,” the guy sighed.

“Tony,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Bucky,” the guy said, taking the outstretched hand.

“So what’d you do?” Tony asked, 

“Unwillingly got brainwashed by Hydra,” he said.

He jutted his chin at Tony, “What’d you do?”

Tony smiled, “I exposed his dirty underbelly to the world. Sadly he fixed his public image when he went after that green rage monster, making him seem like a changed hero.”


	6. Bucky/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two miserable people meeting at a wedding au

Tony sighed at he watched Steve dance with his cousin, Sharon Carter-Rogers, for the first Bride and Groom dance. He wanted the love they had. The trust between them, the ‘ _comfortable with sharing personal space_ ’ love, the ‘ _absolute devotion they had to one another_ ’ love. His fiancé, well now ex, had cheated on him. The third partner he had that cheated on him.

“Miserable too?” Tony turned to see a man sitting next to him at the table. He recognized him from the wedding. He was the best man,  _James Barnes_.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “Just jealous of the couple.” James raised an eyebrow at that.

“I mean, like,” Tony sighed, “I just want a romance story as great or even better than their’s. I’m always stuck with the cheating assholes.”

“I may be an asshole,” James said, taking Tony’s hand in his, “but I ain’t a cheating one,” and he brought Tony’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

Tony felt his cheeks burn red, James might not have been his type with his long brown hair and his stubble, but maybe a break from his type would do him some good.


	7. Bruce/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting at a masquerade ball au (they already know each other in this but i guess they do meet for the first time in masks lmao)

Tony had been tempted to wear his Iron Man helmet for this, but Pepper said it would ruin the fun of it. He scoffed,  _whatever_. He wasn’t planning on going home with anyone, anyway. He was too hung up on the doctor he was always spending his free time with. His red lacy mask made his cheeks itch. He barely heard the words over his scratching, but he could tell they were  _sciency_.

He turned to a man and a woman taking about astrophysics. Her mask was grey with what looked like lighting bolts on it, the man’s mask was purple with green intricate details.

He inserted himself into their conversation of science and it felt like they were three peas in a pod. It was comfortable for Tony, to talk to others and they converse back, instead of them expecting he had all the answers.

A big hulking man with long blonde hair whisked away the woman, leaving Tony with the man.

“So, any thoughts on  _thermonuclear_  astrophysics?” the man asked and Tony nearly fell to his knees right there.


	8. Pepper/Rhodey/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting in the E.R/A&E au

Rhodey’s leg couldn’t stop bouncing. He had to continuously remind himself not to bite his nails in worry. He was distracted from his nails when a fiery red head came bursting through the door to the desk.

“I”m here for Tony Stark,” she said, making Rhodey sit up straighter.

“Wait over there please,” the nurse at the desk said, pointing towards Rhodey. The red head came over and sat next to him.

“Friend of Tony’s too?”

“His assistant, Virginia.”

They both waited in comfortable silence. It calmed their nerves that Tony had someone else to care for him.

Rhodey reached over and clasped his hand on her shaking one.

“He’ll be fine,” he said, getting a nod from Virginia.


	9. Sharon/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> partners in crime au

Steve smiled as he held the diamond in his hand. It was a beautiful purple. He wrapped it up and stuck it in his bag.

“Package secure,” he said, tugging on his line, zipping back up to the ceiling window.

“I knew you could do it babe,” Sharon, his sweetheart, said back.

He scaled down the building to an alleyway to the black van. The back opened and he hopped in. The van was filled with a faint blue glow from the computer screens.

“Just give me a second to rearm the security alarms and we should be golden,” Sharon said, blowing a lock of her hair from her face, her purple nails moved rapidly across the keyboard, “Done!”

She turned to him with a smile, “Now why did you-” she stared at him in shock when she saw him on his knee next to her chair.

“Sharon, we’ve been through this together for a while,” he said, “and there isn’t anyone else I want to do this with.”

Sharon started to tear up when she saw Steve carefully unwrap the diamond he just stole.

“Will you give me the great honor of being your husband?”

Sharon nodded and spoke through her tears, “Yes. Yes. Yes!”

The diamond was even her favorite color.


	10. Quill/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting online au
> 
> part one
> 
> part two: long distance relationship au (next chapter)

Tony sighed as he sat down on the couch in his workshop. He didn’t realize how long he was on his feet for until they started hurting as the blood returned to them. He put his arm over his eyes, letting the pain wash and pass over him when his computer pinged. He gave the computer a puzzled look.

“It says you have a message,” Friday said, her Irish voice present.  _Good to know my upgrade works,_ Tony thought. He got up and walked over to the computer.

“From where? Who?” He asked, bringing up the screen.

“Uh,” Friday sounded hesitant, “From  _space_  sir.”

“ _What_?” Tony tried his best not to hyperventilate.

“It looks like a response to your message sir.” Tony’s eyebrows knit together as he calmed down and was able to see the actual message. He vaguely remembered sending a message through space at MIT with Rhodey, but he never thought he’d get a response back. Not to mention in  _english._

_“Hello Tuna Stank,”_ the message began, confusing Tony. Tony dug through old files to find the message he originally sent.  _Of course_  he was drunk when he wrote it and misspelled a bunch of shit.

“ _I am Star Lord. I was kidnapped from Earth when I was eight, so I’m not an alien, but I’ve been living with them so I hope that counts. Apparently I was kidnapped for my own good, but like I would have rather be told that then constantly threatened to be eaten. Anyway, I don’t know what mesic is, but it sounds awfully like music when I try to sound it out, so I’m guessing you’re asking if we Aliens have music. Well I might not technically be an alien, but yeah they have music. I have Earth music, the tapes I had on me when I was kidnapped. No Aliens don’t “pode” people (well what is “pode”?). Also yes there are planets with talking animals and talking trees. I asked Groot, aforementioned talking tree, and Rocket translated, that he breathes in carbon dioxide and breathes out oxygen. Good thing too because it makes it easier to reserve our oxygen on the ship. Now that I finished your questions, how bout some of my own. How has Earth been doing? You guys make starfleet a thing yet? Also lightsabers, are they a thing yet too? I want one. No one in space has any idea what I’m talking about and I didn’t have a copy of the vhs with me when I was kidnapped._

_-Peter Quill AKA Star Lord June 2015″_

Tony stared at the date. Aliens were able to send messages through space at lightyears the speed Earth could now. He had to accomplish that himself to answer back to this Star Lord person as soon as possible.


End file.
